


My drink tastes salty

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Mocha laments about Lobster not being on her side anymore
Relationships: Lobster Cookie & Mocha Ray Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	My drink tastes salty

Mocha ray slowly raised her arm to ask the barman for another drink. She may end up not supporting that much alcohol, but she definitely thought deserved it. Anything to clear her mind was good at this point. Sadly, the alcohol only made her feel worse for now. She was list in her thoughts, unable to think of anything else except ... The accident. 

She looked around. The bar was pretty empty. Just her, Sorbet and Peppermint playing around with Pirate, Ice Captain and a few of her crewmates. She felt lonely. She appreciated these people but ... They didn't feel like friends yet. She spent her whole life knowing everyone in sugarteara and now starting back from the very beginning felt way too weird. 

"It's my fault ... I messed everything up ..."

"It's really not your fault if your friend turned bad, don't blame yours-"

"HE'S NOT ! He's not bad !! Lobster would never become a bad person. He's trying his very best but he doesn't know that he's in the wrong..."

"I know, I know ... But ... For what Peppermint told, he tried to help, didn't he ? It's not like he's against you."

"He is, thought ... He wanted to help the city, not me. He could've cared less about me. He just attacked me like that and ... And ... I didn't want to fight back because it hurt so bad ! He's my best friend and I don't want to fight him but I'm not his best friend anymore ... He just doesn't care ... But why can't I learn how not to care huh ?! It would be so much easier if I just let go him... He doesn't want me anymore so why, WHY CAN'T I JUST LET HIM GO ? I love him so much ... But it hurts so bad..."

"Listen, calm down. You don't have to just let him go. You know he's a good person, you just told me that. If he's truly lost, he will come back one day ... It's just a matter of time. You just have to accept that this time is just ... Not now"

"But how ?! What could bring him back to my side ?! If he thinks he's in the right, there's no way he would understand. He's stubborn."

"He cares about the city. There's a limit to what an all knowing voice can do to manipulate someone, even if they're powerful. If you're really trying to get things better, he will end up noticing that he's obviously wrong."

"But will he forgive me for not trying enough ? After he understands that he's doing bad, I'm pretty sure he'll feel betrayed by both sides. He's so fragile emotionally ... He never shows it or course. He feels like it makes him look weak or something. But yo be fairy I'm sure he's so hurt that I'm gone that it even got him more enraged. We were best friends ... We needed each other and ... He thinks I left him. And he's right. I left him get captured by this horrible manipulative voice that keeps telling him to do things he will regret. I'm the worst kind of friend."

Captain ice had enough. She slammed the table with her fist and glared at the now sobbing priestess. 

"Stop it. Right now. I will certainly not allow you to devalue your worth just because you think you failed your friend. It's not your fault if he got manipulated and it's certainly not his either. It's only the voice's fault. You are not a bad friend, you tried your best. Lobster is not a bad friend either, for what you said he's sad because he thinks that you betrayed him. And ? He has the right to be sad due to the situation but he will evolve. He will change and he will come back. Because you believe him to be a good person and his motivation is to be one. It's obvious that he'll come back. The only thing you can do is wait, and try not to make it worse. It's just as painful for the both of you and you know it and just staying in your complains will change NOTHING. And if you have time to lament over his disparition you have the time to think about solutions. You're intelligent, Mocha. Find ways to trick this false god. Trap this evil voice and take back your friend by force. Put his face right into his mistake and show him a truth that he won't be able to deny."

Mocha sobbed even harder after hearing these words. And that was to be expected. The captain was pretty harsh on her but the goal was to make a change. To give her something. Sometimes that kind of help hurts. But it's the most effective thing to do. 

"... You really were ... Mean ... On this one ..."

"Yup. But now you've got solutions. I won't stop you if you need to cry more, it helps too. But now I expect you to take actions on what you can change and leave behind what you have no power on."

"... Can I get another drink ?"

"I'll buy you an iced tea."


End file.
